Temptation
by riley.noble
Summary: Smut warning. Short little dirty fic about Belle and a certain f*cking gorgeous pirate.


**Seriously pure smut. Had to happen sooner or later.**

* * *

"Died," Hook repeated, scoffing. "Is that what he said?"

"He didn't tell me anything else." Belle held her head up, trying to look stronger, braver than she felt. He had the cloak, he had the gun, and he had her cornered. It was terrifying, his fury toward Rumple, and as Hook elaborated on his crocodile's shamefully vague explanation of Minah's death, as he continued to deny her any space to move, any opportunity to look anywhere but into his eyes as they burned with rage and anguish, she sensed something else bubbling beneath the surface of her skin, threatening to boil.

It was exciting. She'd craved adnevture and danger since she was young, and as the cool tip of the barrel of Rumple's gun pressed against her chest, she fought to stifle her gasp. He was close. So close, and she didn't miss his quick glance down to chest and back up as he spoke. Alright, so 'exciting' was putting it mildly.

She was a powder keg about to explode. Finding Rumple and spending time with him was wonderful, and she still loved him, whether she was ready to admit it to him or not. But the distance his actions had put between them was wearing on her. They had made love once since she'd regained her memories, right after he'd summoned magic into this world. She was just so happy to see him and have him back, it had been too much to try and contain.

But between the work to be done in the Library, maintaining their chasm, for the moment, and exhausting herself fighting for the good she knew was within him, she could feel herself breaking, if only a little.

"He killed her," that shook Belle's reverie. The words hurt, she wouldn't deny that, but in the back of her mind she wasn't at all surprised.

"He wouldn't do that," she tried to protest, but as she pushed at him, something changed in his expression. He looked her over again quickly, then stood a little taller, cocking an eyebrow and backing her further into the tiny cabin.

"He took someone…so precious from me," he tossed the cloak callously behind him. "So I think…it's only fair that I should have the privilage of doing to same to him," He trailed off, speaking more to himself than to her. He trailed the tip of his hook up her arm, over her shoulder, and tilted her head back with it. The sensation crept up her spine, sent her head spinning, then plummetted back down to pool between her legs.

Belle realized that the entire time he'd been speaking she'd said and done nothing to stop him, and he'd clearly taken that as an invitation. It was overwhelming how madly her mind and body screamed at her to touch him, wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him, press her body against the length of his.

The gun had disappeared, and now his hand was snaking its way through her hair to hold the back of her neck. He was mere inches from her, and her breath hitched again as she felt the sharp pang of cold metal on her thigh, hiking up her skirt.

Then his mouth found hers and she was beyond reasoning. He crushed her to him and everything was blurred by the feel of his teeth on her lip and the taste of his tongue in her mouth. She dragged her fingers through his hair before tearing at the front of his coat. He stopped her, grabbing her wrist tightly.

"No time for that, love. My crocodile is no doubt on his way," Belle heard her stockings rip, and Hook hoisted her up agaist the cabin wall as she hastily unfastened his breeches. A small voice in the very furthest reached of her mind screamed that Rumple would kill them both if they were discovered, but was banished by the sudden heat of Hook's length against her thighs. He hesited for a moment, long enough to look her in the eyes, read the lust and fear and confusion there, and smirk.

"Call for help," he growled, pushing the tip of his cock inside her.

"Aah, oh, _gods_," Belle moaned. Hook pulled her face back down, forcing her to look at him.

"Call. For. Help." He demanded, enunciating each word with a push deeper, until her was buried completely inside her. Belle let her head rest against the wooden wall, her mouth hanging in a euphoric "O" shape. The reality of having him inside her started to seep in, and as much as she wanted to believe this was something she wouldn't regret as soon as it was finished, she knew that to Hook, it was nothing but revenge.

He began to thrust then, and Belle cried out.

"Aah, oh, p-please. Hook…Rumple, help…ah! Oh, I, Rumple plea—mmm,"

"Yes, love, call to your dear crocodile," Hook panted, quickening his pace.

At less of an important moment, he may have actually taken the time to enjoy her. She was clearly still new to the art of being ravished. Pity he didn't have the time to really make her beg.

He found her mouth again and bit her lower lip, then moved down to her neck and nipped the place where it met her shoulder. She shuddered around him and he smirked again. Putty in his hands, so to speak. As her climax shook her frame, so did his erupt through him, leaving them panting on a nearby cot.

Belle hung her arm over her eyes, collecting her thoughts. Dammit. Dammit to hell. Rumple would never forgive her for this. She wasn't sure she'd forgive herself.

Hook was already right as rain and lounging against the doorframe, gun in hand.

"How do you think he'll react, love? Another woman he loves betrays him with _me_." He circled her. "Why do you still fight for him?"

"BecauseI know there's still good in him. His heart is _pure_. But yours," Belle gathered her courage. "Is rotten," She shoved him with all her might, and he fell backwards into the bowls of the ship. She grabbed the cloak and ran, wishing that there was some way she could just forget everything.


End file.
